


Unicorns and Pixie Dust

by Freya1970



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, Hope writes a letter, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: How should Klaus respond to one of his daughter's letters? Should it be a fairy tale or the unfeathered truth?  Klaus decides to put pen to paper to find out how he would answer these questions his daughter has about him and Hayley.





	Unicorns and Pixie Dust

Klaus had been eager to read the letter his little girl had sent him. It filled him with pride that she had sent her own message to him instead of having her mother include it in one of the letters she often sent him. Glittery stickers of stars and unicorns decorated the borders of the letter she had sent him. He had never been one who enjoyed such things but this was Hope. He felt as though each carefully placed sticker was another bit of her love she sent him. There was even a #1 Dad sticker on the letter. After admiring Hope's artistic flourishes to the letter he went on to read it.

Dad,

Could you tell me how you met Mom? Was it love at first sight? I like how she smiles at me when she tells me stories about you. Do you love her as much as you love me? Are you guys ever going to get married?

Love,

Hope

Out of the mouth of babes…

Klaus wondered what story Hayley had told his daughter. When he had her in his arms, he would tell Hope stories about himself and the land she would inherit from him conveniently leaving out Hayley’s role in their kingdom. It was a wasted opportunity now that he thought about it. Perhaps carving her out of those nighttime fairytales had been a way to get back at Hayley for seeking out comfort from Elijah. Maybe he wanted Hope’s world to be built solely around him. Whatever the reason, those stories wouldn’t do now. Nor would the truth. Or perhaps he would ignore the letter altogether. After all, it could easily slip from his fingertips and land in the fire; making an excuse of how he accidentally lost her letter. However, he decided he would attempt to respond. 

Hope,

I met your mother whilst we lived in Mystic Falls, VA, where I hear you attend school. She was the only woman in the room to catch my eye. When I saw your mother, I knew that I had to speak to her immediately, for her presence intrigued me. 

“You’re a new face,” were the first words I spoke to her. Your mother had me at a disadvantage almost immediately for she knew who I was, just by the sound of my voice, yet I had no idea what your mother’s name was. Your mother’s words were bold and fearless. I was intrigued by this. Very few people in my lifetime had stood up to me like this and lived to tell the tale. I certainly wanted to get know your mother more after our first meeting.

It truly warms my heart to know your mother still thinks well of me. I’m quite certain her stories about me are exaggerated. Your mother and I share a mutual affection for one another that goes beyond wedding bells and grand ceremonies. We both love you and we both want to keep you safe. 

Perhaps one day when the curse that keeps us apart I will be able to share with you more reasons why your mother and especially you are more than special to me. Till then my Littlest Wolf:

Love,

Father

Klaus finished the handwritten note. Now all he had to do is decide whether he should send it.


End file.
